


Dance, Darling, Dance

by fossileater



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: When Hunk talks Pidge into taking a short break, their music and laughter carries through the halls. Lance decides to investigate and can't help but to be swept up in the fun and his crush's arms.





	

Metal shifted sharply across the paper covered table and with a sharp clang fell to the floor. Pidge flinched and glanced up from her holo screen. Her eyes locked onto Hunk's form and seeing that he wasn't knocked out cold, she adjusted her glasses and went back to work. Hunk however didn't notice the fallen metal and was instead caught up in a tangle of wires and the beat of a refurbished radio.

The two paladins had discovered the small box in an unused room in the castle. Left there by an old Altean who once called the castle home, the outer shell was rusted through in quite a few places. In others, the wires were exposed and in no shape to work well. These of course provided no problems for Hunk and Pidge. The radio was fully functioning within the span of only one morning. And now it sat perched at an angle on the tallest shelf in the room, the green lion.

The music thrumming through the air was upbeat and catchy as Hunk's feet tapped in time. Luckily it possessed no lyrics so Pidge could happily type in peace without having to worry about accidentally typing a lyric instead.  Hunk pulled his arms out the wire mess and spun to the toolbench. Shaking his hips as he walked and pumping his fist in the air, the yellow paladin was quite the sight to behold, if Pidge had noticed what he was doing. Hunk hummed thoughtfully before changing his destination.

Pidge squeaked when Hunk's face popped up around her holo screen and her chair rolled back a few paces. "Hey Pidge how about we take a break for a few minutes? We've been at this for a while now." Pidge raised her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Hm, yeah I guess we- eep!" Hunk pulled Pidge up above the desk with a laugh and spun her around before placing the now unsteady paladin on the ground.

"Come on let's dance!" Hunk shimmied and tossed his arms this way and threw his legs out that way looking for the most part like a starfish that started the day with too much coffee. Pidge snorted and clutched her arms around her stomach as she laughed before she tossed her arms up and jumped from side to side. Their laughter rang out through the room and was carried along with the music as the tide swept through the doorway and out into the corridor. 

Meanwhile Lance was fresh from his training and had a towel sitting on his sweaty shirt clad shoulders as he carried the remaining supplies to the showers. Bare feet tapping along on the cold metal floor were not loud enough to mask the sound of music and laughter that spun through the air. Curious, Lance turned the corner and made his way down to the room that housed the green lion.

Placing his empty hand upon the doorway, Lance peered into the room and froze. Hunk had Pidge in a twirl and the shorter paladin spun away in a flurry of cheek splitting laughter as she caught herself and shook her hips. Hunk mimicked her and Lance's shock was overcome by a huge grin. He dropped his supplies and pulled the towel off his shoulders. With a hop and a pose he might have spent a few nights in front of the mirror practicing, Lance announced his presence. 

Carefully sliding on his bare feet, the blue paladin began to dance. After a beat it quickly became apparent that like most of the things Lance does, the moves were well practiced. Hunk blushed as Pidge scoffed and sent a well aimed hip bump Lance's way. Balance now shaken, Lance softly collided with Hunk who quickly reached out to steady him. Lance's breath hitched as he felt Hunk chuckle before his hands were clasped and he was twirled. He stumbled before looking up from his feet to see Hunk give him a wink and pull him back in.

The confidence of practiced dance moves were long gone and Lance was out of his element. Blushing madly and tripping over both his own and Hunk's boot clad feet, Lance was very insecure. At least until Hunk pulled him close. Leaning over slightly Hunk pressed his mouth to Lance's ear and simply whispered, "Breath." Lance shuddered and closed his eyes. Taking a shallow breath as the music rolled over him before nodding and opening his eyes again. Meeting Hunk's caring gaze Lance's slow smile bloomed and the boys resumed their carefree dance. The blue paladin's laughter bubbled up alongside Pidge's and Hunk's heart fluttered. 

With an unexpected amount of grace the yellow paladin dipped his partner and drew Lance in again as the song ended. Noses touching and breaths mingling the two were pressed closely together. With Lance's fingers interlocked with Hunk's it was hard to tell whose heart was racing faster. Lance's long eyelashes fluttered closed as Hunk leaned down. The whisper of a kiss was shared as their lips brushed softly together with the barest of touches before suddenly a crash rang out.

The boys jumped apart and turned to find Pidge had crashed into her desk in a grand finale of a spin and now was twisted awkwardly upside down with her feet high in the air. Embarrassed, Lance quickly ran from the room leaving behind his forgotten shower supplies and a surprising dust trail. Hunk ran his thumb over his lips as he stared out the door.

"Um, a little help?" Pidge called out.


End file.
